Ochigi Ryoji
'First Name' Ochigi 'Last Name' Ryoji 'IMVU Name' NPC 'Nicknames' None Age 10/12/2017 Gender Male 'Height' 6'2 'Weight' 189 lbs 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ochigi is an outspoken and outgoing individual. He's never been the shy type, and is quick to correct anything seemingly wrong in his opion. He's headstrong, and not afriad to speak his mind. He's never been a physical fighter, but has been noted to have the eyes of a hawk, cathing every peice of important informat ion and every word in any book he's ever read. Physicly he's nothing special, his true power, lies in the knowledge he obtains through various studies. He's tidius when it comes to his work, however quite lazy when it comes to trivial things like housecleaning and chores. When working, he picks and chooses every detail in a systematic importance, making sure that he completes every task to it's fullest completion He enjoys solitude, though when it came down to his son, he loved spending time with him and his wife. He loved his family, even though he couldn't always be there. After the tradgedy befell him and his family however, he became a little colder, and slgihtly more distant than what he used to be. He became obssed with Tetsu's continuous training, but it was for good reason. He often felt bad subjecting his son to this tourture he called training, yet his son would persist and insue that they continue. Ochigi noted that his willpower pales in comparison to the legacy him and his wife had created together. 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Married, Wife Deceased 'Occupation' Ex CIA Lead Division Scientist, Head of Government Weapons Development and Research Facility 'Fighting Stlye' He only studied basic Judo and Boxing as a means of defending himself. However thanks to his natrual smarts, he had an aptitude for Wing Chun and did pursue a few black belts in the style. He is not a natrual fighter by any means. 'Weapon of Choice' Ochigi keeps weapons of choice on his person,and around the underground facitly mansion that him and his son inhibit. On his person, Ochigi keeps: *'Force Feild Generator': Ochigi keeps a remote control in his pocket, with 5 buttons. One of the buttons functions, is generating a force feild, 1-5 inches off of his body. This force feild is constructed of a magnitized pulse, not an E.M.P, just a generated repulsive force, that can be sustained for one minute. *'Force Attraction': The second button on Ochigi's remote is actually an attractive force using the same magetive force as the Force Feild. This works incase he needs to bring an object to him, made of metal, or of metalic composites, such as knives, forks, guns, equipment, etc *'Heat Generated Laser Tool': the third button activates a generated laser, that shoots a focused beam of heat out of the tip of the remote. This beam burns at 1800 C, enough to burn and sever titanium metals. This can be used offensively, or for bulding, binding, or misc reasons. *'House control': The fourth button can be used to activate the defensive cannons around the perimieter of the mansion. These cannons, are Onyx Titanium in structue,and fire compressed beams of Magitized light or "Force Beam Technology" another energy source invented by Ochigi through molecular bonding and restrucring. (scroll below for invention and processing). The house itself also has a giant force generator to repel massive extents of damage. The barrier has been theorized to be able to tank at least 2 megatons of force (two nuclear bombs) . Also using smart tech, he can acces all of the houses visuals through one moniter kept in the lab facility of the house. Force Beam Technology This technology is actually a means of solidifing light, and compressing it using magetisim. it is not an energy source by anymeans, more of a blast of buring force. The gun that shoots said light, is made out of a special gun with set polairites that can increase or decrease the manetisim inside of the gun, thus varrying the size of the blast itself. These beams are shot out of specal cannons that ochig has placed around his underground mansion, to ward off anyone who may try and invade that isn't recongnized by the S.M.A.R.T database. The beams can increase on entensity, and can grow inszie depening on what ochigi wants to shoot. The maximum potenital of the beam can destroy a 5 storie building in oneshot, and if can span 10 kilometers depending on how long it's charged. This is one of ocigi's less liked inventions, as he's never beeen one for violence, but is not against defen Perks (4) 'Scientific Prowess' User has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. They have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well such as biology, chemistry, physics, technology, geography, etc. and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). The user can even observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". 'Intuitive Aptitude' he user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. 'Hacking Intuition' The user knows instinctively how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. 'Deccelerated Aging' The power to age at a slower-than-normal rate. Opposite of Accelerated Aging. The user either ages slower than normal for their species or is of the species that have extended life-span. Ochigi has this due to his invention of the inifinity formula, a formula that slows his aging, and his physical body in perfect condition, at a young state, menaing he will retain his youthful appearance of a 32 year old man, when he is actually much older. Allies/Enemies Allies: Two Scientist reamining in the CIA weapons division: Dominique Setsuna and Steve McCoullough. 'Background' : Ochigi Ryoji is an ex CIA scientist of weapons and development. He was the head of his division and a leading weapons expert for the government, and all of its covert ops meaning, unavailable to the public eye. As a young man at the age of 19, Ochigi was always interested in science, and would show this often with his grades in high school, and his multiple majors in college such as; Engineering, Mechatronics, Physics, Aerodynamics, and various other scientific majors. When he graduated high school, he attended the college at the age of 20 in district 2 and completed eight years in the subjects listed, and being noticed by higher up officials. One day at age 23 Ochigi received a letter in the mail from a government organization, or the CIA requesting he join the weapons development and research division. He accepted, and in the first week he started, is when his funds started as well. On a week basis he would receive 100,000,000(money system) for simply being there and doing his job. Ochigi showed promise, revolutionizing weaponry, inventing things like micro missiles, stealth explosives, and even being a head chief and designer of Future Mech Warfare. Ochigi was creating weapons of mass destruction that very few knew about, and it was with this Ochigi was sworn to secrecy, and could not leak a word of this information to any living soul outside of this division. It was also in this division he met his future wife, Illianna Ashford. During His 20 years in the division, they continued his work with her in harmony. They were married by the time he was 25 and she was 23, and also in those 20 years they had a son, only one, and they named him Tetsu. Ochigi wanted to be there for his son by all means, but around the year (2071) in the midst of his prime, a meteor crash landed from the atmosphere, near the base. The CIA quickly took means to excavate it, and have it researched for any type of substances that my be useful or deemed beneficial. What they found however, was something much more than what they expected. When the meteor landed, it’s onyx black exterior cracked open to reveal a gery-ish black molten ooze, that was heated to degrees unmeasured. Scientist couldn’t touch it, but luckily Ochigi had been working on a technology meant for lifting any object possible. He called this an A.G.F or an Anti-Gravity Field, and it works like so: it’s a machine that has two metal plates attached to two arms that produce a' field that contains no gravity. This field is manipulated by moving the arms in the desired direction, thus forth, moving said object regardless of weight itself. This tech was used to contain the core in its molten state for further study. One night after rigorous study, everyone abandoned the lab, because they could not figure out the workings of the core or it’s processes. Before finally giving way to sleep, Ochigi separates a piece of the core by extracting some of the liquid and containing it. He took it out and let it sit on a metal tray, only for it to harden into a solid black substance. Ochigi looked at it dumbfounded, and studied it very closely. He touched it, and determined that it was a new type of metal of some sort. Ochigi not knowing what he had invented decided to stay the night in the lab to further study this development. (see page on Ragnite/Ragnainium. Developing this metal, was a ground breaking achievement for Ochigi, and is what truly earned him his rightful claim to fame as the genious that he really is. After numorous testing, and studing the metal was ready to be produced, however Ochigi had wanted to use it for more fundamental purposes, like structuring buiildings, building satelites, and protection. The CIA however, wanted to use it for pure weaponry constructing, Guns, machines and cannons. He wanted to use Ragnainium to contain nuclear energy to create the biggest nuclear weaponry around, and also he could fuse this tech with Ochigi’s in-the-making- Giant robotic mechs. Ochigi being against the idea played along, and for 2 weeks he plotted a strategy to take all of the remaining Ragnainium and escape his work life. Take his wife and child to a different part of the world, and live peacefully with his creations. The Government officials however ordered that the Ragnanium be taken into protective custody, and used as the CIA saw fit. When they came to the lab to confront Ochigi, he was gone, and with him he had taken his A.G.F, molten traces of both Adamantium and Ragnite, and various other building equipments. When this was discovered, the CIA were afraid to dirty their hands on the matter: so they hired some low level Yakuza organization to do the job for them (ask Keyo), and it was with this, His wife was raped, and killed on the spot. Ochigi didn’t make it home in time to save her. But his son was safe. After a long heartfelt resolve, Ochigi dedicated his life to training his only son for pure combat against the yakuza emissaries and to find a way to use his ideas for the greater good, instead of the greater evil. 'Free Time' Ochigi was consistently inventing new gadgets for himself and his son. He was always working, regardless of circumstance. Recently, he modified tetsu a second bracelet with another grappling hook on the inside, so tetsu could have dual usage of his grapling hooks. He also decided to aid tetsu in his moving to the city by having S.M.A.R.T bots, create different pressure shoots llined in the waters of the city swerers. The robtos and the shoots are made of reienforced plastic and safety glass, so metal detetors won't find them nor will they bother the structure of the city. The bots finished placement in District 2, (hometown) and are currently working on District 1 tunnels for each individual manhole. Also he's made some modifications to tetsu's regular every day belt, adding a specific new gadget, that tetsu is unaware he has yet. ---- After sucessfully completing the pressure shoots underneath Districts 1 & 2, he moved on to his next project for tetsu, he was constructing, what seemed to be a portible force shield generator, to install inside of tetsu's watch. He'd drawn up the schimatics, and made the plans for the blueprints. He also found a way to use his force light technology to power a light bulb. While this may seem like a small accomplishment, should this energy be harnessed corectly, it could power up the city, and possibly machines with it. Ochigi would continue to study the force light tech and create new inventions, for misc, and tetsu's purposes. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ During Tetsu's abscence, Ochigi was hard at work devising traiing regimes, and modifications for tetsu's suit and base equipment. The suit was indeed absent because he had it shot out to the ocan Tetsu's compition took place in but whilst it was gone he had its schematics, and decided to make so improvments. He wanted to keep the suit, a suit, and have a more manual approach with it. He decided he would increase the oxygen supply so tetsu could indeed atmosphere travel and underwater travel. In addition he wanted to increase the fan blades inside of the shoes to push the suits actual speed from mach 1.5 to mach 3 in general. This would allow tetsu's maximum flight speed in the suit able him to pull heavy objects, using force alone. In adddition, he incerased the output of the force genrators the suit has enabling them to be shrunk even further for more mobile use. He was also going to add a specail pair of gloves to tetsu's arsonal. A pair of gloves with the same gravitic technology that is used to move in the suit however these gloves could generate force thorugh charging kentic energy too, and after days of countless research would allow the same forceful output that the suit can generate. Tetsu should however becareful using this however as it's completly dependent on the amount of Kentic energy gathered thorugh battle and contact. In addtion he had a major upgrade planned for Tetsu's watch. The ability to retract and extract a sheild, made of pure Ragnainium, meant for combat purposes or defensive purposes. It's a concave disc shape 2.5 in diameter and weighs 12 pounds (however with tetsu's gloves it's virtually weightless to him) and cannot be detached from tetsu's watch as it spins to take full shape and will retract in the same mannor to reamin mobile. Ochigi was off the wall with calculations for his sons technological improvements, as he actually found it fun to do. Also he wanted to ensure his son could carry out his missions and combat with ease and convience, hence forth the special tranq gun he customized for tetsu instead of a regular pistol. He also upgraded Tetsu's pressure shoes, enhancing their speed to mach 1 when not in the suit. Ochigi would continue to make tech improvements but he also wanted to experiement with tetsu's chi usage. Chi is a bodily source so it can't power technology but it can be used and researched. Ochigi deduced natrually that his son being peak human has a large amount of chi and can obviously do alot with it, while looking it over, he renembered an old college he'd met with. Hideo was his name, he seemed pretty proficient in the art, but Ochigi hasn't seen him in years, and wouldn't rely on dead connections. It was already a blessing that he had gotton out of the underground masnison and at least moved into the city. He had a great deal of eqiup there to, but nothing compared to his good old labratory. He researched a power known as "The Power Of Nothingness". It seemed like an interesting concept, and might be avavilbe to tetsu, but more testing would have to be done to determine anything iron clad. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ochigi placed his hand against the ID scanner in his underground mansion. He’d been out of the hospital for quite some time now, and had been keeping up with the news dealing with the events going on in the city, the ones they’d release anyway. The place still looked the same luckily. Ochigi was pretty messed up from the guys that ambushed, but he recovered quickly thanks to the hospitals of Kasihana city, and Asami of course. Turns out she’s a really great help in times like these. Ochigi looked at his lab. Ragnite core still in tact, a few traces of Adamantium and Vibrainium left over for projects. He was running out. Might be time to call in some favors to some old buddies of his form the Governement. Ochigi went to work as usual. He rolled out a blue print, to add to the tetsu’s list of Desgins. Asami had actually given Ochigi a great idea of how to make the Ragnite more portable. By hollowing it out just a bit, it was possible for him to install A.G.F recepters within the metal, allowing it to weigh as little as 2 pounds depending on the mass of the structure. With this, he began to craft more of tetsu’s gear, but with this design in mind, Incluidng some remodling on his watch. Ochigi also took the time, to expand his sattlite link to two more government satillites, expanding the S.M.A.R.T tech’s range on information gathering. Ochig would sit in his automatic chair moving from computer to computer, typing up schematic after schematic on training methods, and tech designs. He’d began working on a new design for Tetsu’s Dark god suit. As the suit itself was fine, some minor improvements could be afforded, like a few more artillery features, and maybe a cloacking device. All of these desings were in the making however. Ochigi did invent something pretty nifty during his time, in the lab. He came up with a new design for Tetsu’s belt, giving it 10 pockets for more accessibility. Ochigi had a bit of a turn when Thomas breeched the lab, and took a portion of the Ragnite harnessed for some unknown project. However Ragnite is molten, and has not had any sort of limit defined the portion was officially okay. Ochigi began working again for specific modifications for the Dark God suit. Tetsu at this point had plenty of help from people Like Donnie Yun for misc tech, but ochigi’s inventions would be the heart of it all mostly. He gave tetsu an oxygen tank, and made sure to fine tune the small micro missle in his watch as a just in case measure. Ochigi was really putting more attention on the suit however, as he had modifications he wanted to improve on. For instance, tetsu needed to be wearing a special microfiber suit to wear it, which he couldn’t access at all times of the day. To fix this Ochigi crafted a similar looking suit, but with the newly a.g.f infused Ragnite, which would be lightweight in alloy and able tetsu to move as usual but without having to have the suit on at all times. Tetsu could now activate it with his watch, and have the suit attract to his body thanks to a special pule attraction link between the watch and the technology of the suit. Now tetsu could indeed acces the suit and not have to wear nano fibering . The suit still retains it’s same durability and can still tank amazing things, however the force behind said suit can still injure tetsu, which has always been the suits weakness. Ochigi also went to work on the pulse technology in the suit. It’s gathred through kentic energy, so Ochigi figured it better to amplify the effects of it he simply increased the amount of kentic energy needed so he can have a greater output. Other than that, the suit is the same basicly, but with the addition of installed blades in the arm guantlets, enabling tetsu to cut through objects depending on tetsu’s force. He can detach and shoot these blades but it is not wise for he didn’t want anyone else to scavenge his metal. Ochigi was able to also increase tetsu’s training methods as well, installing and building a psi chamber meant to train tetsu under different air pressures for breathing control and speed increasage. Ochigi would be hard at work on the mansion as well. He made sure to increase the high security with titanium steel enforced alloys, that have DNA scanners acusotmed to Ochigi and Tetsu. Also the light force cannons can be activated on anyone that does not share tetsu or ochigi’s visuals, body structure. Ochigi was going to make sure that him and his son had time to create and make a better future for themselves. And was determined to make tetsu have the resources he needed to protect himself. Ochigi also wanted to make sure that before he brought himself to the light, he had everything he needed. If his family name could be cleared from government treason, then maybe, just maybe they could live an easier life. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Ochigi was happy to return to the light of the city again. With his new found science team ov over 50+ scientist, ochigi's new found technology could increase and be mass produced by a long shot. Ochigi decided to use the team to mass procduce all of the New Gen KPD's. Ochigi played smart. The Ragnainium that the NGKPD have access too is the False version, which is as dense as reienforced Titainium, double forged for bulletproof to anything equal to or below a 44 Magnum. Which played out well, witht he new gear, including the vest which Ochigi custom desinged for them. Ochigi was actually free to take on other things, since the scientist were working non stop on not only the KPD but also making specail armor pericing bullets, and different types of force grenades. "Professor Ochigi, we've just consturcted the last of our KPD gear. What do we do about the weaponry?" Ochigi pondered. "Well, we're still reciving weapons and support for the Soramaru. For now..." Ochigi trailed off for a second thinking to himself. "However, put in an order from District 3 for some of thier weaponry, so we can modify it in this labratory. The Soramaru doesn't do anything wrong per say, but the help of Yakuza scum is not something that should be relied on. We'll modify our own equipment but keep taking from them until they decide stop." "Yes Professor!" They scientist began their work on mass producing the weaponry while ochigi went to his own department he personally crafted in the lab provided for him in one of the 4 building occupied by the extra NGKPD. it was a secret room, that used to personalize tetsu's gadgets and weaponry. He was working on somehting new today, since there was time to do so now. He looked at the vibrainium shuriken, and decided to play the rest of them out, except he decided to mod them to a slight and certain degree. he instaled an Explosive Becan to the device, which was set to detonate, ONLY when the shuriken impaled something. Other than that, they would simply fall, but be reusible for other misc purposes. "Now this one is going to be tricky....portible rocket thrusters...capable of a 100mph rocket boost for a 30 second period...simple." Ochgi would take a metal circle, and instal an engine, similar to that of a jet propulsion decive. He would connect said desings together to create a portible rocket boster, no bigger than a jumbo chocolate chip cookie. this rocket booster can be attached to any solid surface, and acitvated as such, to where it emits a powerful boost, enough to push something as heavy as a metal dumpster alone, with just one booster. Ochigi would input these new editions, to tetsu's belt next chance he got. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The night was late, and there seemed to be a huge locomotion going on down somewhere in the city. Ochigi would look out of the window and think to himself. Wondering what was going on, he wouldn't let it distract him from his work. he'd walk accross the lab and look around at the modified guns. "Are those Soramaru branded?" The scientist would nod, and Ochigi would pat the scienteist on the head. "Work a little more bit on the modified guns hm? Their design is a good ways better off than the others." "But sir, we should be careful shouldn't we? they send us the weapons, why disband them?" Ochigi shook his head and held his hands out shaking then nervously. "No no no no! I'm just saying, we should work on our own projects. Keep the weapons in the amrory, but lets modify the guns we have in mind shall we?" The scientist nodded and smiled. "Your the boss Ryoji-san". The scientist would reply. Secretly Ochigi wanted to cut all ties between any Yakuza and KPD relations. He was not ignorant to the fact that they supplied them with weaponry, but he was also not ignoraant to the fact that taking items from a mob orgaznization would be hazardess and untrustworthy. Ochigi and his 50+ men team would work on moified designs to create and make better weaponry suited for a cop's needing. The team would work into the night, and surely show great progress in the coming days. _________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Two Year Time Skip' Ochigi had made signifigant scientific imporvments in these two years. he put his scientific expertise to the limitations by not only coming up with the structure for the building but personally Designing the jets and helocopters them selves. Ochigi with all his weapons knowledge had been taken to exterme measures. He was inventing things left and right for jets, helecopters, and even rumors of battlehships on horizon at some point. Ochigi's inventins earned him a Nobel Peace Prive (ironic for weapons of war) and gave him more reason to leave the house. He wasn't feared, or needed to hide in the shadows. he did however rejoice at his son's marriage, and his newly born grandson. He couldn't beilive his son was growing up so quickly. Time was passing before his very eyes and he woulnd't just stand and watch. Ochigi would continue inventing for not only the KPD but for tetsu as well. His inventions have only increased in strategic prowess and planning, making whatever gadget tetsu had deadlier than before. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ochigi had been in his lab for about a week now, creating a new model for the dark god suit. He wanted to make the metal retractible and more usible in a sense, for when tetsu actually needed but couldn’t be in kasihana city or near a man hold. The process was almost complete, as the suit would come to him from a high powred personal maganetic field, using A.G.F frequiecny and not the common electric maget, meaning an E.M.P interfearace was not possible at this point. Ochigi had been making wireless upgrads to tetsu’s watch via, sattlite, and moderingly increasing the magnetic frequency output, that the watch could put out. This would increase the range of the suit. “Okay, Dark God Log number 456. Today I’m going to see if this new modification works to my favor. I’m going to to activate the neurotransmitter in my remote, and call the suit to me manually. Tetsu is MIA at the moment so I’ll take it upon my self to test it. All systems ready..” The lights in the lab dimmied except for a spot light, and a few other lights that shined on the heavy Ragnite metal that lay on the table. Video/ Sound Recorder on.” Cameras in the room would flash their red light as they began recroding this miraculous event. “IN the event I am manhandled, please take note of cyber netic will, and may god bless. Now. Lets call this bad boy to fruition.” Ochigi pushed the button on his remote, while saying “Dark god suit abroad.” Ochgi waited for a minute. A long minute. Nothing happened….right away. Just as the scientist was about to give up, a piece of the armor floated and propelled it’s self onto Ochigi’s arm and began to unfold over his left forarm, stoping at his elbow. “haha! Success!!” Another piece flew twords Ochigi and took latch on his chest. Then antoher. And then another, and one after another the pieces of the dark god suit were forming on his body, until 45 seconds later he had a full body suit of the dark god armor. It was pretty heavy for Ochigi as he was not used to wearing it, but he was happy a job well done for him indeed. “Ah, so I have to visualize what piece comes next, then the nuero link will activate the frequency, and call a piece using that electric pulse of the brian, which generated said thought. Magnificent.” Ochigi would remove the armor, and begin to leave his under ground KPD tower lab, which was the lowest floor and only acccesible with his DNA, eye signature, blood prick, and password. Tetsu’s as well. Ochigi would hope to talk to tetsu soon and reveal to him this latest update, he’d surely be estatitc. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama~ Category:NPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Koikonkitto Category:Koikonjitto